jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Node C -06 The Prisoner
The Prisoner 1973 - The world depicted in TV shows like The Prisoner or "The Avengers" or "The Man From Uncle" is real here. Clever agents battle sinister conspiracies with access to impossible technology. In this prime there was an ingenious madman named Miguelito Lovelace. He discovered the Fringepaths, but kept them secret. He explored his node and use what he found there to try and take over the world. He wasn't quite successful due to adventurous agents of the secret service. Lovelace's heirs set up a secret organization to exploit the super technology he left them, and to discover more. Keeping this organization secret, and keeping it free to pursue it's own ends proved more difficult than expected. There have been endless internal battles for power and dominance between factions of the fringeholders and outside power networks. These days, in this world, You have 4 different factions battling for control of the fringe paths. They don't put anyone on the fringe paths because they're too vulnerable, they lie in wait to capture oopposing agents and interrogate the crap out of them. There are four basic factions and numerous sub-factions Lovelacian - usually businessmen, based in Chile because of the Gate there. The Lovelacians Wield enormous power in their area, essentially Chile and Argentina are client states. Composed mainly of a coalition of ruthless businessmen. The West - A coalition of western nations, the fight the "Evil" eastern bloc when they're not stabbing each other in the back. The East- A coalition of Eastern nations who fight the "Evil" western bloc when they're not stabbing each other in the back. Black Label - A group mostly mysterious to the other three. They either hate humanity and want to destroy it, or rule it with an iron fist. They want to destroy or control the fringepaths, etc. "Black label is a term of convenience, no one knows their own name for themselves, if they have one. 'Prime' 12:00 - Path to Alt 01:00 - (Locked) Yonagumi Monument, left locked. Western warships stand by to destroy any eastern block ship that approaches. 02:00 - Bimini Road, Eastern Faction - they keep a crew watching the area for movement and then track them. the Other factions know this and avoid using the Bimini gate unless it's an emergency. 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - Mt Ararat Held by the East. Lots of very loyal guards with AKs whose orders are to shoot first and ask late. 05:00 - Mammoth Caves - the caves were destroyed by Black label Agents - no one realizes there's a warp now. 06:00 - Antarctic (Firmly controlled by the West) 07:00 - Krubera Cave Secretly controlled by the Lovelacian crew using bribes, black mail and extertion to keep local officials quiet. 08:00 - Marble Caves, Lake General Carerra, Firmly in the control of the Lovelacian faction 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - Mohenjo daro ruins, seemingly no one is there, but anyone coming out is surrounded by black label assassins. 11:00 - Grand Canyon, Nevada. The site of Lovelaces original entrance and secret lab. now it's behind an abandoned Mine front. Down the road in Potshot Arizona (Right on the border, agents of all four factions watch and see who comes out. The local Army base has instructions to secure the area very aggressively when the order comes down, but no one knows why. Local tour guides are actually highly trained double, triple and quadruple agents. Category:Nodes Category:Crim's Game Category:Node C -06 'Alt' 12:00 - path to System 01:00 - The Village. A small village populated by Quellor diguised as humans and a few agents of an indeterminate power. People who "Know too much" are broguht there to be interrogated, debriefed and then disposed of. We'll be seeing you. 02:00 - Nature preserve. Holocene era. Now used to train fringeworthy in survival. 03:00 - Path to C-5 Chicago Fire 04:00 - Technology Mother. In ancient Terhmelern ruins there is a pool of milky liquid. It is telepathic and desperately eager to please. Once fed a decent stock of raw materials, it will build you whatever you want. Any device within Terhmelern technology. No one has explored much yet to discover that this is an alt of Earth where humans never developed and the installation roughly corresponds to the Caves of Hercules in Morocco. 05:00 - 2013, Spectre Wins 06:00 - Path to Prime 07:00 08:00 09:00 - Path to C-7 Easy Rider 10:00 11:00 System: Stellar: Exotic technology: The powers have access to suspended animation and bioplastic from GURPS Ultratech at least. Transport coffins: These are built as ornate victorian era coffins, a person placed inside is flash frozen - as a flash frozen person, the subject is now an object and can be carried through the fringepaths by the fringeworthy. Syntheflesh Syntheflesh masks can be molded to resemble another person and when worn become part of the users face, resulting in a nearly perfect mask. A light spritz of reagent, and the mask comes right off... unless you leave it on for a long time. The good news is that, if necessary, large chunks of a person's face can be cut away and replaced with carefully sculpted Syntheflesh, allowing one to recieve cinematic plastic surgery to resemble almost anyone, including yourself. Quellor: Androids usually seen as servants of terhmelern and other advanced species.The powers have access to Quellor makers. These models can be covered in Sytheflesh and used to model people. These synthroids can be trained to model someone, usually convincingly. Sadly they are not as smart as humans and if engaged in conversation will seem to be vapid, shallow and stupid. Left alone, they tend to do what the person nearest them wants them to do. Experimental Technology: The Technology Mother will try to make what the customer orders. However, it uses telepathy to get a clear idea of what is desired using telepathy. It is bad at communicating it's built in technology - it build what YOU want, it doesn't tell YOU what it wants to build! If you want a gravity machine, but have no idea how to make one, the Technology maker will read your mind and try to design a gravity machine that suits your expectations. Usually this kludged, hybrid design is unstable and unreliable. the devices so acquired tend to explode and melt under stress. The Team: The Fringeworthy of this world are six men. They started off as agents of the various powers, Over time, they have evolved into a weird crossover unit. Each follows the dictates of his faction, within limits, but will decline commands that are too outrageous or unstable. All the factions know these guys are in contact with agents of the other powers, and so limit what each of the agents actually knows of his own faction. There is a custom of courtesy on the fringepaths. Travellers nod queitly to each other but say as little as possible. Everyone dresses as generic 1973 as possible to avoid calling attention to themselves. The Team dress as classic victorian undertakers, and have their HQ is a defunct fuuneral house in London. They either use one of the south american gates, paying the Lovlacian Faction a pretty penny to do so, or they use the Potshot Arizona gate, and are watched carefully. Category:Nodes Category:Crim's Game Category:Node C -06